Tension
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Bad incidents and where they lead. Just a small idea from my notebook, worked out into a few chapters.
1. Tension

**WARNING!**** This story is M-rated. This is a serious warning! If you don't like that stuff then don't read it. If you read it anyway then don't blame me!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and only own the ideas of _my _stories.

Please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

**Author's note and summary:** Bad incidents and where they lead. Just a small idea from my notebook, worked out to a few chapters. Enjoy...

* * *

**.**

**Tension**

**.**

* * *

There had been a three days meeting of the highest ranks of England's police and important politicians. They discussed the latest police reform. Afterwards, when the politicians already had left, there had been an official statement in front of New Scotland Yard.

That is... There should have been that official statement. After only a few introducing words it had ended with a lot of blood and four people not surviving the machine gun assault.

Nobody had expected anything like that. Nobody could explain how this could have happened at all, given the modern standards of security precautions.

Everybody had become overstrung after the incident had happened.

* * *

The assassin was shot before he could do more harm. Among his victims who had not survived was the Assistant Commissioner, Sir Hillier.

He and two unlucky Detectives were given a state burial. All senior officers attended it in their uniform dress. One could imagine that the security precautions were put on a much higher standard than usually and everybody was on high alert, but the assassin seemed to be a lone perpetrator, so fortunately nothing happened.

Still, the situation strained everybody's nerves and the tension spared no-one in the Service, not the lowest freshman nor the highest long-serving Chief Superintendent, let alone all members with bayleaf wreaths on the shoulders.

* * *

DI Tommy Lynley and DS Barbara Havers, usually the best functioning detective team in the Met, also were edgy and nervous. They were not teasing anymore, they started to fight over the smallest of things. It was no wonder that DC Winston Nkata found it hard to work with them on their new case but the murder of a woman - obviously not related to the assault in any way - had to be resolved quickly. All the more since the brutal assault had stirred the whole of England. They needed a result as soon as possible. Many hours of overtime were signed off easily. Everybody was tired and tense.

DS Havers' mind even was running during the burial ceremony, so while the crowd walked towards the graves she typed some notes into her mobile phone.

DI Lynley did not approve of it at all and glared at her with anger. He did not know that she was not texting a message.

Even though it had been a good idea that had brought them forward with their case, he reprimanded her later. He could not even stop arguing about it on the next day and with their edginess not lessened after the burial, the quarrel culminated in a loud argument about minor procedural errors. After he barked the well known "In my office, Havers!" their yelling continued behind his closed office door.

As soon as the door was slammed shut, their team tried to be busy elsewhere and preferably not in the main office, just to make sure they would not be forced to deal with the Detectives' lousy moods when they would have finished shouting and one of them would storm out of that door eventually.

* * *

Eventually Barbara reached the point where she was completely unnerved by his idiotic fault-finding. This controversy did not lead them anywhere, and she did not refrain from telling him. In harsh words, she told Lynley what she thought, and turned before he could answer.

"I have enough for today." she grunted, not even looking at her boss. "I'll be back tomorrow."

He was baffled only for a second.

Barbara turned the doorknob, but before it was really open, Lynley's arm shot past her ear and he pushed the door close from behind her.

"Oh, no!" he gnarled. "This is not over yet!"

His eyes shot burning darts into hers when she turned with a deadly glare. Her eyes were narrowed and for a second she was fatally silent. Lynley knew instantly that the closing of the door had been a mistake and that he should step back, but in his anger he refrained from doing so. Threatening her with the same sharp look she was giving him, and using the advantage of his body height, he looked down to Barbara. She furrowed her brows.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" she hissed, slowly emphasising every single word.

They looked into each other's eyes with anger. Their chests were heaving with forced and deep breathing.

They stood really close. It was an alarming situation. The tension could find another outburst at any moment.

"Sir?" she hoarsely asked when his features suddenly softened.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	2. Outbreak

**.**

**Outbreak**

**.**

* * *

"You should wear skirts more often, Barbara." he gasped out. "You look utterly beautiful in your dress uniform."

And then his lips crushed down on hers before she could say anything.

* * *

Surprisingly so, Barbara was not shocked. In fact she was quite pleased. In an instant her left arm went around his neck and her right hand cupped his cheek. With her left hand she grabbed into the hair in the back of his head. His fingers spanned around her waist and he pulled her close to his body.

The first, almost hurting touch of his hard lips on hers turned into a wild kiss. Soon Barbara opened her mouth. It was the clear invitation for Tommy to let his tongue invade her.

In the need of feeling more of him, she moved forward, making him step backwards. His close embrace pulled her with him. His arms had gone around her body and roamed her bottom. The pressure of Barbara's body against his made him bump into the file cabinet. She pressed herself against him in pure desire. Her tongue darted into his mouth and she felt a heavy breath into her lungs.

It was obvious where this sudden kiss would lead them and Barbara had not the tiniest objection. Quite the opposite.

Grabbing into his belt, her hands pulled his hips against hers vigorously.

And Tommy did not appear to be hesitant either. His impatient fingers removed her clip-on cravat. He tossed it somewhere before he began to unbutton her blouse rather quickly. She still was not objecting. She hated that thing anyway.

Just for the devilment Tommy stepped forward and Barbara stumbled backwards. In the middle of his office she unbuttoned his shirt, not caring that he still had his tie on. Together they stumbled through his office. She fumbled with his belt and her hands delved into his hair again. Kissing him heavily, she moaned. He pulled the blouse out of her skirt, cupped her breasts and stroked across the skin on her shoulder rather roughly.

Their tongues fought for dominance.

Their bodies lost and found their stance.

They bowled over a chair near his desk and together they changed the direction of their uncoordinated journey through the room.

Heavily breathing both desperately kissed what their lips could find. Cheeks were wetted, necks were bitten, lips were sucked. Tongues twisted and then they crushed back against the door. Barbara slid herself upwards until she stood on tip toes while they kissed hard and wild.

* * *

"Life's too precious!" he rumbled into the crook of her neck as if it was an excuse for the fury. In fact, it was not needed. "No more waste of time!"

"Yeah, no..." she stammered into his ear. Barbara opened his trousers with one hand. Her other was just clenching his breast. "Oh, god, Tommy!" she moaned, grabbing into his briefs. She found a promising, a hard and strong erection, waiting to be freed.

Her hand on his member spurred him on. While Tommy locked the door with one hand, his other hand already rucked up her skirt.

"I want you so badly!" he growled.

"No..." she panted. Her voice cracked and she swallowed. Tommy hesitated only the fragment of a second, but then she went on. "No objections, Sir!" Her groan sounded quite needy.

His groin was ground into hers with renewed power and Barbara had to withdraw her hand. She snaked both arms around his neck and sucked his tongue into her mouth.

It made Tommy moan in delight and desire.

Her skirt was already above her thighs from her squirming against the door. He had shoved it further upwards and finally his hands moved into her knickers. Much to her instantly voiced joy his fingers had found a way to touch very sensitive parts from behind.

Barbara groaned. Her folds were wet and she was very ready to meet not only his fingers.

* * *

A tiny sound reached her ear but she knew instinctively what it was. The jingling of metal told her that his trousers had fallen to the ground. A short moment of abstraction followed, and then she felt the nakedness of his hot erection against her thigh. His fingers fumbled her knickers to the side and she lifted a knee up to his.

She wanted nothing else but to feel friction against her pink button. It was aching with need. Her abdomen was burning with desire to have him inside.

Here. Now.

"Take me, Tommy!" she groaned rubbing her naked knee across his naked tigh.

"Oh, yes, Ma'am!" he groaned. Pinning Barbara against the wood of the door, Tommy lifted her up from the ground.

One second later, something warm and hard pressed against her entrance. In the moment when she pushed his tongue back into his own mouth with hers, he entered her welcoming wetness with gentle force and completely.

"Oh, heavens." he was able to rejoice between juicy kisses and heavy thrusts that had started immediately.

Five or six thrusts, and Barbara's inner muscles convulsed around his hard shaft. Four or five more thrusts, and her head fell back against the door. Three or four thrusts, and his fingers dug into her bottom cheeks. Two or three thrusts were needed to make her groan his name aloud. One or two final thrusts, and both crashed over the brink with full force.

Heat spread through her body. She moaned deeply into his ear. He groaned loudly into the crook of her neck. Pleasurable cramps shook them both.

One last and heavy thrust, and they both fell apart together.

The tension that had built up for more than ten years, that had grown stronger in the past few days, that had broken into a roaring fire only a few minutes ago, this tension exploded in a fulminant orgasm.

* * *

"Oh, wow!" Barbara groaned breathlessly when her feet were back on the ground.

* * *

Tommy's forehead still was furrowed and his expression was somehow wild, but in his eyes there was a strange softness. It still confused her completely.

Only moments before they had shouted at each other in his office, and now they stood at the door - too close to ignore their personal scent, too close for any decency, too close not to feel the strange sizzle between them.

Barbara blushed. She swallowed down her short but entirely indecorous daydream about her boss romping with her against the door.

Lifting her chin in rebellion, she barked "What?!" and hoped that he would say something rude. He had to say something that would continue their argument. She wanted to hear any stupid accusation, so she could forget the heavenly bliss her insubordinate mind just had wandered to for a short moment.

"Well..." he said. Now his expression turned as soft as his eyes already were.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	3. Gentle Impatience

**.**

**Gentle Impatience**

**.**

* * *

Tommy cocked his head. "You know... You look utterly beautiful in your dress uniform." he whispered. Her eyes widened and her face turned deep red. "And it's so sweet how you blush when someone pays you a compliment."

"Sir..." she breathed coyly and looked to the ground.

There was not much room between them. Tommy almost could feel the warmth coming from her but it could as well be his own heated desire. He wished nothing more than to kiss her. Impalpably he moved another bit closer. With a crooked finger under her chin he gently forced her to look at him again. Emotions raged in her eyes. He wanted to erase the hesitant ones, to wipe away her objections, to soothe her anxiety. To encourage her hope and to reassure the love that was showing in a flickering spark.

"Life's too precious!" Tommy breathed. "No more waste of time!"

"No..." Barbara whispered. She held his gaze.

"Please allow me to kiss you." he muttered.

With an almost invisible nod she allowed it. Her lips were soft and warm and much to his surprise she adjusted quite quickly to the gentle pressure he gave them. Melting into his embrace without hesitancy, Barbara mirrored the movements of his mouth on hers.

It felt like hours, but there was no need to stop the gentle kisses they exchanged. Tommy felt the soft glow of desire, that he always had when Barbara was near him, growing into a flame.

He was sure that she did not hear the clicking sound of the door lock when he closed it. He just did not want anyone to storm inside and break the wonderful spell. Barbara's arms were looped around his neck, her hands fondled his nape and the skin behind his ear, and the tiny sounds she sighed were a clear sign that she would not want the state of enchantment to end too soon either.

Eventually she snuggled into his chest, with her arms around his waist. Tommy held her close and slightly swayed her.

"Oh, Tommy..." she breathed into his shirt. Her smile was audible. Holding her in front of his chest, he lifted Barbara from the ground. She was a lightweight. "What are you doing?" she chuckled nervously.

He carried her deeper into his office. "Let's sit down on the settee. It's more comfortable." he explained.

"No, I don't want to sit down." Barbara mumbled onto his neck with wet lips. "I want to stand and keep cuddling you."

When he felt the resistance of his desk, Tommy let her sit down on it. "And _I_ want to keep kissing you without hurting my back." he grinned.

"I'm not _that_ small!" she tenderly objected but his lips already touched hers again and she let it happen.

* * *

For a long while they explored the unfamiliar grounds of their lips and the excitingly new feeling of their tongues. They were breathless but neither of them ended the kisses. His gentle hands caressed her upper arms and her shoulders, moved up to her neck and down to her waist. Her arms were leisurely looped around his neck again.

At one point Tommy moved closer until his hip touched her knees. It was totally unintended, so he had not expected that Barbara spread her legs apart and moved a bit closer to the edge of the desk. He was very sure that it was an unconscious move but he happily stepped between her thighs. An enjoyable twitch in his lower regions signalised that he should ask her to stop kissing and come home with him.

Instead of being wise, her warm and alluring body made him step another bit forward after several moments.

Barbara stretched her back without letting go of his lips. It made her come so close to him that he could feel the touch of her breasts against his chest.

"Oh, Barbara!" he sighed. Involuntarily his hands landed on her thighs. He could feel Barbara's naked skin.

Her skirt had slipped upwards without intention while she had wriggled about on his desk.

"Barbara..." he sighed again and deepened their kiss.

She signalised no objections at all. More so, when she crossed her ankles in the hollows of his knees, Tommy felt encouraged to show her how contented he was to get home as soon as possible. He felt encouraged to press the bulge in his trousers onto the centre between her legs.

"Mmmh!" she groaned an approval into his lungs and wriggled herself against him in return.

"We should go home." Tommy whispered, but she objected.

Caressing his cheek with one hand and sneaking her other hand onto his bottom, she nibbled at his lower lip. "We're not going anywhere, Tommy." she breathed seductively.

Almost with an apologising shrug, he stammered "You know... Well, I... I feel..."

Barbara cut him short. "I feel it too!" she whispered hoarsely. "And I want it just as much."

With shaky fingers she opened the knot of his tie and removed it from his collar. Together with her own clip-on cravat she placed it on the desk somewhere behind her before she began to open the top buttons of his shirt.

They kissed again. Slowly and slowly getting more intense.

* * *

After a while they exchanged several wet sucking kisses with a lot of slightly desperate gasps in between. Tommy pulled her blouse out of the waistband of her skirt but the blouse was too tight for his hands to get under it, so he unbuttoned it from the bottom up to her neck to reach her skin. He caressed her shoulders but did not shove her blouse away completely. He reached around her chest and gently trailed tickles down her spine with just a feather-light touch. He could feel goosebumps under the tips of his fingers.

Barbara also touched his skin in the most delicate way. She already had pulled his shirt out of his trousers. Now her flat hands massaged his shoulders under the white cloth. With delight he realised that she had opened it already.

Meanwhile their lips never parted. Gradually, Tommy let his tongue dive deep into her mouth until she moaned again.

Barbara opened his belt and the button of his trousers, and then she carefully pulled down the zip. Her knuckles pressing onto what was under the cloth were a threat for his willpower. Her lips left a wet trace across his cheek and his neck towards his earlobe.

"What are you doing?" he whispered onto the sensitive spot behind her ear, where he was able to reach because of her own move away from his lips.

It made her sigh. "I'm trying to signalise that I don't want to go home at the moment." she mumbled onto his auricle. Her chest pressed against his. "Not at all."

And then he had to moan. "Oooh..."

His trousers were pooling around his ankles. Barbara had pushed them over his hips before she boldly moved her hands into his briefs. Her left hand had gone under his bottom cheek and her other fingers had closed around his hard member, with her thumb caressing across its wet tip.

"Oh, Barbara!" he moaned again. It took him a lot of self-restraint not to move himself against her.

Her lips on his cut off any more words.

* * *

Tommy's hands crawled under Barbara's skirt and took it with them the last inches until he reached the hem of her knickers. Only after a brief hesitation to give her the chance to object, he hooked his fingers into her underwear and pulled it down, across her thighs, and with a little more effort across her knees until she slipped out of the small piece of cloth on her own.

"Is it still comfortable?" he cautiously asked.

"Don't embarrass me, Tommy." Barbara nervously chuckled before she whispered "We couldn't go on _with_ them, could we?"

"Well, I know a way-"

"Shut up!" she hoarsely muttered and pulled his face down on hers again. He obliged and let himself be kissed ardently.

With closed eyes Tommy could feel her arms looping around his neck again, so he embraced her tightly. He was standing at the wooden edge of his desk and could not move further towards the woman in his arms. But she understood what he wanted. She wanted it as well, so she skidded forward and closed the distance until his erection was touching her hot spot.

"Oooh..." It was her turn to voice how she enjoyed the contact. To emphasise it, she rubbed her little nub across his length.

Their kisses had become slower and slightly unfocussed. Every nerve was concentrated on their lower regions. She was wet and soon he was too because she had moved herself across him in the most delicious way.

"Barbara..."

His flat hands had held her shoulder blades. Now one hand slid down her back and under her bum cheek. She crooked herself and he slightly went lower and that changed angle made it easy for him to enter her. Slowly his hard erection widened the way into her tight womb. Barbara stretched her back and sighed. Then she arched backwards, let her head fall into her nape and herself into his safe arms.

* * *

For a moment, after he had buried himself deep inside her, Tommy did not move at all until he felt a twitch of her muscles.

"Sensational!" he whispered onto her cleavage. He let his nose dive into the little cave her breasts formed together with her bra and tenderly opened the clasp of it in her back with one hand. He only shoved the piece of white satin away but did not bother to remove it completely. It was too late to get properly undressed anyway.

His hips moved back and forth so his manhood slid through her, in and out.

"Oh, Tommy!" Barbara quietly moaned. She sat upright again and moved her chest against his. Their skin touched under open shirts. Slowly she twined her arms around his head and gave him a deep and languid kiss.

Both knew that if they increased the pace of their hips' movements, they would not be able to enjoy their encounter for long. So, in consensual contentment they kept the slow motion. He gently rocked into her and she squirmed with a lot of relish against his body.

Nonetheless, their still growing desire was palpable. His erection had hardened and became stronger with every move. Her inner muscles had heated up and tightened around his shaft with every slow thrust.

Only quiet panting accompanied the sound of rustling cloth and sweaty bodies moving together. He even could hear the wetness of their sluggish kisses.

He had stopped caressing her breasts a while ago and she did not roam his chest any longer. They held each other close and only focussed on what happened with their lower bodies. It was hot in the room and it solely came from their enjoyable lovemaking.

Barbara's fingers pressed against his spine. Tommy's hands caressed her bum cheeks. He supported her movements against him, while her ankles were hooked into the back of his legs.

Tommy knew they were close to an orgasm. Only with long trained self-control he kept himself from exploding into heavy thrusts. He only slowly plunged into her until she suddenly shuddered. Her inner muscles convulsed around him. Barbara had reached the point where she wanted nothing else but more friction and his full length pounding into her.

That was the point when he let go. As he had done until now, Tommy somehow kept the slowness of every move, but the tiny acceleration was enough to make her moan his name again. She arched forward when she came for the first time. Provocatively gentle, he thrusted into her several times more. He knew how to keep a woman on that level until she would beg for more. The carnal man inside him loved that moment. He also loved the moment when he could not hold himself back anymore and everything went in a mutual flow together with the woman he loved. With Barbara.

"Barbara!" he groaned into her mouth and closed it with his lips. Briefly, his tongue fought hers until both had to part again in need of oxygen.

Her inner sanctum constricted around his shaft constantly. Tommy pounded into her softly but with strength two or three times.

And then his own muscles did not obey anymore. His full length inside, touching her innermost walls, he shuddered and dug his fingers into her soft bottom cheeks when he poured all his love into Barbara.

She arched back and groaned loudly when he hit home. Her fingernails pierced into the skin on his back but it did not hurt at all.

It was the most pleasurable orgasm they ever had shared.

* * *

Afterwards they kept still for a while before they started to kiss again. They did not say anything. The feeling of their lips was enough confirmation that this had been heaven for both.

"Of all places, I've never thought it would happen here in my office." he whispered eventually.

"Of all possibilities, I've never thought it would happen at all." she muttered with a shy smile. "Please let me get off the desk, Tommy."

He helped her down. They helped each other rearrange their clothes. They shared another long kiss.

"I'll go downstairs to the team showers." Barbara muttered blushing.

* * *

"Barbara!" At the door Tommy stopped her and she turned.

* * *

"Well..." he said again but still did not finish his sentence.

Barbara looked up into his tender face. Suddenly she realised that there was something else and not just his warm after shave that tickled her nose. It was his personal scent. She could not help but blush again. "Don't look at me that way, Sir." she croaked.

Tommy swallowed down the extraordinarily inappropriate thoughts that had stolen themselves into his naughty mind for a few moments. He smiled. He knew where they had come from, but they were not even wearing their dress uniforms today.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	4. Real Dreams

**A/N: **And now that both had their special daydream, let's get them into reality...

* * *

**.**

**Real Dreams**

**.**

* * *

"Hm? How do I look at you?" Tommy muttered.

"Well, it's..." Barbara shrugged. "Strange..."

"I'm sorry." He still stood close to her. They almost touched but he did not want to move away. She smelled so good. "And I didn't mean to impose myself on you." He forced himself not to stroke her arm.

"Huh?" She was confused.

"The door." he explained. "I shouldn't have closed it so forcefully just to keep you from leaving."

"Yeah, you could've been more subtle. I may have agreed on staying here if you'd have said something nice and gentle."

"Something nice and... gentle?" Smiling, he cocked his head.

"Well, yes. Something other than the stupid dispute about the bloody procedural error." She gave a snorting laugh. "You could have pointed out the brilliance of my idea, for example."

A shiver of goosebumps ran across his arm when he felt that she had placed her hand there. Barbara obviously was unaware of what she was doing. "You mean, like... that we're all a bit too edgy these days and that we shouldn't let the bad things rule over our work?" He slightly rasped. "And that we should talk about our different opinions without the ruffle of excitement?"

"Well, that would've been exactly _your_ special choice of words, but yes, that's it. We shouldn't let the horrible incident come between us."

* * *

They shared a rather long and silent look. Neither of them turned away their eyes. Barbara thought about his lovely unruly locks which looked so much better than the forcefully tamed hair he had had at the ceremony yesterday. Tommy's mind wandered back to the moment when Barbara had walked in front of him and he had recognised her sexy backside for the first time. A light rosy touch crept onto his cheeks.

"Do you know that you've made me entirely nervous yesterday?" he quietly asked. With the back of his crooked fingers he stroked her upper arm briefly.

She almost flinched although his touch was all but unpleasant. "Umm...?"

"Your... your dress uniform..."

Her eyes widened again and another deep blush appeared in her face.

"Yeah, it doesn't really fit anymore. But, well, I couldn't afford to buy me a new one..."

"It fits very well." Tommy objected hoarsely. "And I like it when you wear a skirt."

Barbara cleared her throat. "Ah?" The look he gave her made sure that he meant it.

"Oh..." Suddenly he blushed. "I didn't mean to... I wasn't saying..."

"Yes?"

"I... It wasn't meant sexist. I just..." Now it was his turn to blush.

She laughed and placed her other hand on his chest. "Oh, it's okay. All coppers like uniforms, somehow. You know, when I first saw you-" She cut herself short. Unintentionally she had ignored her usual caution. "I mean..."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Exactly..."

* * *

For a couple of seconds they stared into each other's eyes. Something clicked and fell into the place where it belonged. Realisation struck them out of the blue.

"Oh my..." Tommy muttered. "We really shouldn't fight..."

"Yeah, no..." she answered vaguely.

"It's a waste of time."

"It is." Barbara thought that the pounding of her heart must be heard even in the main office.

Tommy deeply breathed. "Life's too short and precious!" he murmured. She nodded.

His face moved closer. It made her nervous.

"Tommy...?!" He leaned another tad closer. Under her fingers she could feel his heart thumping. "What's happening here?"

"I'm trying to kiss you." he whispered. "If I'm allowed to."

Her eyes widened. Her breath briefly stopped. Then she nodded. Not very subtle, but not as excited as she truly was. "Very mmh..."

She could not say more. His lips closed hers.

* * *

It was a gentle first kiss they exchanged. Barbara moved her head backwards at first, almost as if she would withdraw in shock, but he followed self-confidently and kept the contact with her lips, so she replied to the gentle pressure with similar movements very soon. Eventually she even looped her right arm around his neck and her left arm around his waist. His arms engulfed her with the warmth of his body.

Barbara opened her lips. It felt natural to do so, but it was so unexpected that Tommy did not even took his chance. Her tongue was in his mouth before he could react.

After several minutes and only because of the lack of air, they broke apart.

She kept her eyes closed. A smashed smile was on her face. A stupid grin was in his and he let his forehead bump into hers. They were hugging tightly.

"That was nice." he whispered.

"And gentle." she replied without thinking. Her smile turned into a broad grin.

"Let's go home, Barbara. I want to..." He sighed and started again. "I don't want to..."

She opened her eyes to have a look into his. "What?"

With delight Tommy recognised that there was a lot of cautious expectancy in her voice.

"Well..." he muttered displaying an impish smile and shrugged. "At least not here in my office."

* * *

"Ah." Barbara said but did not understand at first. "Oh." she said when she understood.

Gently she pulled his hips onto hers. It had been an unintended gesture so her eyes briefly widened in shock when she felt the physical confirmation of what she had not dared to suspect. "I can imagine it very well here in your office." she muttered shyly. She leaned back against the door and pulled him with her and added a bold "Right here."

His pupils dilated but Tommy knew she was mainly joking. Anyway it was an alluring prospect and he made a mental note for possible later adventures. "Well, I also can imagine it on my desk, in fact in more ways than just one..." he suggested hoarsely.

"Sir!" He smiled when she blushed deeper. The grin though did not leave her face. "You obviously have a vivid imagination."

"Oh, yes, I have. But I think, our position requires more decency, doesn't it? Imagine the scandal when someone opens the door!" He kissed her gently.

Barbara ruffled through his hair. "We could lock the door..." Her smile had become rather dreamy so Tommy believed she was not totally aware of what she had offered.

"Don't tempt me!" he playfully growled and tenderly pressed his lips onto hers again. They panted hard after another intense kiss. "I've never imagined you to be so naughty, Barbara! I'm positively surprised."

"Well, this is _my_ dream. I can be as naughty as I want." Despite her happy face she still was blushing.

Tommy smiled. "This isn't a dream."

There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Things like that don't happen in reality..." she said.

"Why not?"

"Well..." She shrugged and tried to wriggle free from the gentle trap in which he held her against the door. Although he did not like it Tommy let her go. "You and me?" Barbara asked. "This can't be real..."

* * *

Pensively, he looked at her. A lot of replies shot through his mind. A lot of possible scenarios built in his head and crumbled again. "I..." he started and only went on after a deep breath. "I love you Barbara. I have for quite some time. It was _me_ who couldn't imagine that you would want me just the same. Or at least won't be averse to kissing me. You can't believe how happy I am that you didn't object when... that I've..." He groaned in annoyance about his stammering. "Kissing you is heavenly wonderful. And I want so much more. I refuse to accept that this was the only tenderness I get from you, the only tenderness I am allowed to give you. There's so much I'd like to... I want to tell you so much, Barbara. I want to..." With desperation he raked a hand through his hair. "Could you please stop simply standing there?"

Barbara had not moved. She only looked at him, her hands akimbo, her head slightly cocked, and wondered why he suddenly was so uncertain. "You love me?" she croaked when the meaning of his words suddenly made a crazy sense.

He nodded. "Yes."

She swallowed. "Sir, I..." She swallowed again. Her eyes darted nervously through the room. Parts of her wanted to rush back into his arms, but other parts only wanted to hide under the desk and pretend she was not there. "Tommy..."

Tommy stepped up to her and hugged her tightly. "Barbara, we have to get away from here." he muttered into her hair. "I can't declare my love for you properly as long as we are here in this green walled PVC and floor polish room."

She chuckled into his chest where she hid her face. "You've already declared it, Sir."

His grip around her shoulders tightened. "No, I just _said_ that I love you." Tommy pushed her a bit away from him so he could look into her eyes. "My declaration would be very different." he said with a serious expression. "Decidedly longer. And there are a few other things I'd like to tell you. Intensely so."

"What?"

"Not here." He bent down to her face. Barbara did not object to his brief kiss. "We definitely have to talk. Let's leave here."

* * *

When they walked through the main office several pairs of eyes secretly followed them. After the loud dispute there suddenly had been silence. Abruptly no sound could be heard from DI Lynley's office. And now he silently walked out with his Sergeant and they both looked heated. And Winston could swear that Barbara's lips were swollen. Her rosy cheeks were obvious.

He knew in an instant what had happened. Well, not exactly, and in fact he only hoped that they had finally realised that fighting was not their destiny. He turned away to hide his his grin when Lynley waited for Barbara to pick up her handbag and then guided her towards the door with his hand in the small of her back.

"We call it a day, Constable." Lynley said to him. "It makes no sense to go on today. When their respective tasks are done you could tell the team they could go home too. We'll have a meeting at... umm... ten tomorrow morning." He nodded a goodbye.

"All right, Sir." DC Nkata answered seriously and added a cheeky "Have a nice evening, Barb!"

She blushed when she saw the wink in his eyes. "See you tomorrow, Winnie."

He may be the only one who recognised it, but when DI Lynley and DS Havers walked out the door, Winston could swear that his hand had brushed her bottom.

"Well, that was about time!" he muttered towards his PC monitor.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will take a while...


	5. Come on join

****A/N:**** Ah, my impatient readers, here we go again...

* * *

**.**

**Come on join...**

**.**

* * *

There only had been an unspoken question where they should drive to. After Tommy had looked into Barbara's eyes shortly before his car reached the junction where it was his or her way home, they had silently agreed it should be his. They had lost all edgy tension but half of the way home they were silent before they hesitantly began to talk about their case. When Tommy unlocked his front door he was finally praising her simple but brilliant idea to the skies.

"Oh, stop it, Tommy." Barbara laughed while she hung up her coat. "Your flattery embarrasses me."

"It shouldn't." Tommy objected. With an inviting gesture he motioned her to walk on. She made for the kitchen. "Your idea probably brings us further. Coffee?"

"Yes, please." She nodded.

Tommy turned to his all-you-wish-for coffee machine and while its grinder roared, he drowned out the noise, speaking of their main suspect. "It definitely will bring us further. There's no way she could sneak out of that trap when we'll interview her."

He gave her a mug of black coffee. Of course there had been no need to ask what she wanted. His own latte macchiato took a little bit longer to get ready so he turned towards Barbara again. She took a sip of her hot beverage and held his gaze. They kept silent and only smiled. After several seconds he made a step forward, took her mug, placed it on the worktop and without any word bent down to her lips. She let it happen.

His kiss was soft and gentle at first but Barbara failed to hide her desire to feel more of him. Their tongues could not decide in whose mouth they should dance and Barbara pulled at his waist. Boisterously she suddenly pressed him against the wooden worktop and stood on tiptoes. Her whole body wriggled against his. Tommy had to slow her down or he would forget his good manners.

Gently but resolutely he pushed her away.

"Barbara!" he panted. He was out of breath, just like Barbara.

"What?" She did not want to stop and was slightly disappointed about the lack of contact.

Tommy gave her a short kiss. "As much as I like what you do..." he whispered. "As much as I'd love to give in to your obvious wish and take you right here..."

Barbara chuckled nervously and blushed. "Well..." She shrugged apologising.

"As much I want to make love with you, nice and gentle, and on a soft surface..." He had breathed it onto her lips and when his voice trailed off their lips got engaged in another slow kiss.

As tender as it was, both felt that if they would not stop it immediately, they would end up making love in his kitchen. Hesitantly, they parted.

"Get your coffee mug, we'll move over to the living room." Tommy muttered hoarsely.

* * *

They went there and sat down on his incredibly huge new sofa.

"You know, this thing is bigger than my entire living area." Barbara laughed when she plonked into the cushions.

Tommy briefly looked at her to make sure she was not going to rant about his money and all that he was so fed of with, but she only wriggled herself deeper into the soft scatter cushions with such a visible pleasure that he could not help but smile. She had discarded her shoes and dug her toes into the thick carpet.

Pensively, he sipped at his latte macchiato.

"Terrific..." he murmured.

"Yeah, well, it's coffee." she replied winking.

It made him laugh out loud. "Oh, I didn't mean that! I was referring to... In my office, you know... I never imagined you'd let me kiss you."

"Oh. This. Well, I never imagined you'd kiss me, Sir."

"To be honest, I've had dreams about us that went decidedly further." He blushed and gave her an apologising grin.

Impishly, she grinned in return. "And _my_ mind did so only moments before you kissed me in reality." she confessed and blushed even deeper.

"So did mine." he chuckled. His ears also had turned red.

* * *

Tommy sipped at his coffee, leant against the backrest with his side, one arm resting on it, his hand gently fondling Barbara's nape. They shared a deep look over the rims of their mugs.

"I've often dreamed about you lately." he said quietly.

"Oh? Did you?" He nodded. Barbara inhaled but he cut her short.

"Before you say anything else, Barbara, please let me tell you something."

"Mh?"

"I love you dearly." Barbara smiled coyly. "I..." Tommy looked at her, saw how she was waiting for him to go on, half patiently, half eagerly and with a hint of cautiousness. He forgot everything he wanted to say, took her mug, placed both on the coffee table, leant over and, putting his arm around her waist, desperately repeated "I love you dearly!" before he kissed her again.

Barbara had closed her eyes before he had finished his sentence.

Their kiss was strong and it verged on being desperate. Tommy leant into her. She clung to him. He covered her body with his and Barbara sunk deeper into the backrest. They stole each other's breath and therefore had to part their lips from time to time only to inhale between kisses. Eventually Barbara lifted her knee and rubbed his leg with it. Tommy's hand shot to her thigh and supported her stimulating movements.

They did not really recognise what they were doing until Barbara suddenly pushed him away. For a brief moment Tommy feared she would end their lovely snogging, now that he was heated, now that he was too agitated to hide anything, but she just pushed him into the backrest and climbed into his lap. Barbara straddled him. Their lips had lost contact only for a couple of seconds.

"Mmmh!" they simultaneously approved of their new position and started to grin immediately. Kissing became impossible, and so Barbara straightened her back.

"We..." she began, but her lower middle was pressing against something hard and alluring with the different angle. Her eyes widened, her grin vanished, her face glowed red. "Oh..."

* * *

Tommy did not dare to move a single muscle. Only his hands in her back increased their grip. His own grin faded and their eyes kept their gaze for a while.

"Oh, yes..." he murmured and felt no resistance when he pulled her close into his chest again.

They continued their kiss. Slower this time, but with a lot more restrained desire, and not less passionately.

As if she was testing what makes him produce the most approving sounds, Barbara nibbled playfully at his lips, sucked gently at his tongue, and let her own tongue lasciviously glide along his palate. Tommy let her play her way. He enjoyed it and almost only guided her towards new possibilities with gentle nudges of his mouth. His hands stroked up and down her back, and crumpled her jumper from time to time. Eventually his hands slid under the oversized garment and found themselves on the thin cloth of a T-shirt that was hugging her chest rather tightly.

A swooshing sound brought him back into reality. While Tommy had wondered about how many layers of clothes kept him away from Barbara's naked skin, she had fumbled with the knot of his neck tie until it was loose. She pulled it out of his collar and let it fall behind the backrest of the sofa. Her hands were in his nape one second later and kissing him slightly harder for a moment, she robbed him of his breath again.

It seemed normal to help him getting her out of the jumper. She was hot and did not need it anymore, but when his hands stroked the sides of her upper chest, she did not feel much cooler without the piece of clothing. His thumbs caressed the bottom side of her breasts. Barbara stopped kissing. She kept her eyes closed and bumped her forehead against Tommy's. Open mouthed she slowly exhaled onto his lips. It was audible and sounded like a suppressed moan.

Quietly, Tommy sighed an unclear "Yah!" into her mouth. He felt her fingers unbutton his shirt from his neck down to his belly. Briefly, she pulled parts of his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers. Then their ethereal touch of their lips turned into a firm kiss again. Barbara let her hands glide into his open shirt. Her touch felt so good, Tommy had to keep himself from pulling her hips harder onto his. Still, his hands dug deeper into her bottom cheeks.

Their kiss was deep and languid, while her hands powerfully massaged his shoulders and collarbones and even made a pleasure trip to his naked chest. Tommy did not lead her to it but Barbara pressed herself against him on her own. Boldly, Tommy pulled her T-shirt out of her jeans and shoved it upwards to reach her naked waist. She did not object, so he even pushed it higher until Barbara suddenly raised her arms and let him help her out of it before their lips met again.

* * *

Their kiss turned slightly hungrier when the T-shirt fell to the ground. His fingertips left pleasantly burning traces on the skin in her back until he dared to open the clasp of her bra. Just a small wriggly movement, and it joined the other clothes on the floor. Tommy had not even seen its colour. His own shirt still only was open, and with a lot of pleasure Barbara ignored that the destination of his hand's journey was her breasts. She closed the distance between their chests and touched his skin with hers.

"Mmmh..." she hummed into his mouth. Tommy gave a similar sound of joy when she rubbed herself across his growing desire with delight.

In that moment he knew that he had to stop her.

Tommy took her upper arms and pushed her away from his chest with gentle force and a slightly annoyed moan.

"What?!" Barbara was completely out of breath.

* * *

**.**

**...**


	6. The Joyride

**.**

**...the Joyride**

**.**

* * *

"What?!" she asked again, this time with a bit more anxiety in her voice.

"We shouldn't..." Tommy panted but had to kiss her in the next second. Her face had shown a shock that should not be there. Moments later he broke their kiss again and ended his sentence. "We shouldn't go on here, or I'll make a mess." he confessed contritely.

"Oh..." Only slowly Barbara understood what he meant. "Oh!" she breathed again, blushing and chuckling with light embarrassment.

Tommy closed his eyes. He let his head fall back onto the backrest. Barbara moved across the hard bulge under his trousers. "Oooh... Please stop it, Barbara." he desperately moaned. "It's too... marvellous..." he added apologising and gave her a lopsided grin.

Still chuckling, she descended from his lap and slumped into the cushions with closed eyes. "I can relate." she whispered. Between her legs she was wet from arousal. Their kiss had turned decidedly intense.

When his lips touched her left breast in the next second, and his hand cupped her right breast, Barbara remembered that she was half naked.

"Let's get up." Tommy mumbled onto her skin but refrained from making any move of leaving the sofa. Instead, with his hands on her hips now, he turned his kisses on her breast into a soft sucking until she moaned and her hand shot into the hair in the back of his head.

"Tommy!" she breathed.

He could have continued without end, but, as hard as it was for both, Tommy finally got up and Barbara opened her eyes to see him raking his right hand through his hair and holding out his other hand to her. She placed her fingers in it. She smiled but she felt the heat in her face and all over her cleavage when his thumb caressed her knuckles.

"Come!" Tommy swallowed. He gently helped her up and in the instant she stood in front of him he pulled her into an embrace. He mumbled onto her lips "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

Instead of leaving they kissed again. In an instant their tongues twisted furiously. After a very short time Tommy's hands were on her breasts and he softly kneaded them. Barbara had put her flat hands onto his chest and slowly let them glide to his shoulders with erratic pressure. Eventually she had shoved his shirt off and it fell to the ground. He kissed her face and everything that came within reach of his hungry lips while their hips ground against the other's. She kissed him just the same.

"Barbara!" he moaned onto the spot behind her ear. There was a nice pressure on his erection. Barbara was just fidgeting with the button and the fly on his trousers when she was able to reach between their bodies. Only then he realised that he already had opened her jeans and shoved his hands under the cloth over her bottom cheeks. Barbara left a wet trace of sucking kisses on his naked chest. "Oh, Barbara!" he moaned again. Tommy lifted Barbara up from the ground just a tad and pulled her pelvis against his wanton loins with gentle force.

Now Barbara moaned in return. She pulled at the cloth of his trousers impatiently but they were stuck between their bodies. "Tommy!" she mewled before he let her down again.

"Not here, Barbara." Tommy panted onto her shoulder and kissed a wet trail to her neck. His fingertips' caresses caused goosebumps on her back. "We have to go upstairs." He gently sucked her skin until she knew that she had a faint lovebite on her neck. "To my bedroom." Then he nibbled at her earlobe while Barbara tried to reach his lips again. Her eyes were still closed. She would not have cared if he really had bitten into her flesh. She knew he would have been gentle and it would be all but unpleasant. "And there I'm going to spoil you rotten."

"Yes!" she breathed onto his cheek. With all their wriggling against each other she finally had managed to push his trousers over his hips. She managed to do the same with his briefs and heartily grabbed into his naked buttocks. Tommy achieved the same with Barbara's legwear while she kissed his throat. She made tiny sounds of joyful excitement.

"I intend to make love with you on the soft surface of my bed." he gasped into her ear. Not really aware of what he was doing, he pushed his trousers off his thighs together with his briefs, stepped out of them, tossed them somewhere and rubbed his hard member across her belly. He definitely recognised _that_.

Tommy sighed with pleasure.

* * *

"Mmmh!" Barbara approvingly reacted to the touch. In the same moment his hands had left her body, her hands had left his. She got rid of her jeans with a quick movement, kicked them away and then had helped him supporting her doing the same with her knickers.

They stood there completely naked. Their lips almost never lost contact. Their tongues almost all the time fought hard. Their bodies wriggled together constantly.

They knew that they would not go anywhere.

"Oooh!" he sighed into her open mouth. Tommy pushed himself against her and felt her holding onto his arms so she would not fall backwards. He instinctively knew that there must be the sofa in the hollows of her knees, so he supported her with one arm in her back and pushed a little bit further.

Just a second later Barbara knelt down on the sofa with one knee and pulled him with her when she laid down completely. She did not need a lot of effort at persuasion. "The sofa _is_ soft!" she said unintentionally seductively.

Tommy knelt between her legs. "But..." he croaked.

Already lying in the cushions, Barbara opened her eyes to look up at him with such an erotically charged look he never had expected from his perky Sergeant. She always knew how to challenge him with just one look. This time, she challenged him to lie down with her. "Yes..." Her voice was husky with desire.

He only wanted to make love with her right now, right here. It was more than obvious that it was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Tommy bent down, supporting his body with one arm on the backrest and one arm next to her chest. For a moment they looked at each other, motionless, in silence. Urgent desire was burning in both pairs of eyes. Then Barbara moved her hands away from his waist and looped her arms around Tommy's neck.

He bent down further without any pressure of her hands. Their lips met gently but it turned into a furious kiss almost immediately. Their lower bodies met in a delightfully savage clash. Barbara bent her knees. In the second his strength slid across her already swollen pink button, a wave of pleasure shot through her abdomen. Her left leg leant against the backrest of the sofa and her right foot suddenly slipped off to the floor.

She moaned impatiently. Her legs were spread. She was more than ready.

Tommy groaned and entered her easily.

"Oh, god!" Barbara groaned and arched her back, smiling with delight and the need to get more.

Tommy kissed her throat. When his lips reached her breasts, one of his hands moved under her body. Barbara held on to him. Her fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulder and his arm while he rocked his hard cock into her needy tightness.

Their pace was fast from the very first move inside. They did not need any more foreplay or gentle fumbling. In the second their lips had met in his office the prelude already had started and now it was culminating in a pleasurably heavy encounter. In no time they were panting hard.

"Oh, my heavens!" he groaned. He needed a lot of restraint not to ram himself into her the way she was desperately wanting him to.

"Deeper!" she suddenly ordered. And then he obeyed more than willingly.

* * *

The wonderful sound of her moans filled his ears. The terrific smell of his hot body filled her nostrils. The enjoyable strength of his erection filled her womb.

"Barbara!" he gasped. Then he only could moan. Her muscles clinched around his driving member in a constantly strong rhythm.

They raced over the edge and into fulfilment together and the roaring fire blasted into a white explosion.

Barbara arched against him, boring her shoulders into the cushions underneath, digging her fingers into his back, his bottom cheeks, his thighs. She groaned out his name when a last powerful thrust rippled through Tommy's muscles and he gave her the final joy.

* * *

It was a fast joyride, but it was delicious.

For a few seconds longer than their orgasm lasted they stayed connected. Tommy almost fell from the sofa after he finally moved his body from hers. He had slumped down when he had become too weak to hold himself up on his trembling arms. In the end both chuckled nervously.

"Not so huge like I thought..." he mumbled and looped his arms around Barbara's body.

"But big enough to have a nice- mmmh..." She couldn't end her sentence. His warm lips had covered hers.

"My bed is much bigger." Tommy still was panting. He was as exhausted as she was. "You know, I've never made love on the sofa."

"Yeah, I know, it's brand new."

"No, really. Believe it or not, but never before I have _not_ made it to the bedroom." he murmured against her cheek.

"No way..." She wriggled herself against the backrest and Tommy followed close so he would not fall off. Their warm bodies were moulding into each other perfectly. They shared a soothing kiss to erase the last bits of unnecessary embarrassment, before Tommy spoke softly against her shoulder.

"Well, yeah... Once I was in the hay in the stables, and once I couldn't get up from a thick carpet in front of the fire, and once I even-"

"Tommy!" Barbara mumbled into his neck. He could feel her grin. She gently pinched his waist. "We're not enumerating our sex adventures now, are we?"

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**A/N: **I will continue this, but maybe not so soon...


End file.
